


Glasses

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates looking like a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Ryan reluctantly pulled his new glasses out of their case and tried them on, inspecting himself in the mirror. His eyesight had deteriorated and his optician had finally insisted on reading glasses. He hated them. They made him look like a nerd. He thought that he'd outgrown that when he'd graduated high school and joined the force. He sighed heavily.

Horatio smiled at his pouting lover and pulled him close. "Very sexy, Ryan. If you wear those in the lab, I'll never be able to concentrate. They make me want to bend you over the desk and make you scream."


End file.
